Avalon High A New Ending
by kehkaa
Summary: A new ending to Avalon High.


Avalon High

A New Ending

We stood there in silence, waiting for someone to make a move. But then again I was hoping time would stop and rewind itself to a moment where we could have stopped this from ever happening. It was hard to put it through my head that Marco had a gun while I just had a rusted up sword. My chances didn't look so well but hey, at least I'm trying. The wind had picked up and the thunder had rolled in. The sky looked so dark and dangerous but I thought it fitted the situation we were in. It became so tense and it seemed like even the slightest movement would cause a war to break out. It was confusing just standing there waiting but never knowing what would happened. It scared me to think that at any moment my life could take a drastic turn. I heard a small splash noticed that Marco had moved forward. His eyes ablaze with anger but he still had that look of determination. He looked mad, like he would hurt anyone that got in his way of his goal. I took a deep breath in, my hands began to shake but I ignored that. Now was not the time to show weakness.

"Now shall we begin this Will?" Marco stepped forward again his hand that held the gun rising. My eyes widened, he couldn't honestly be thinking of using that. Is he that stupid?

No, he can't be.

Or maybe I'm just lying to myself, again.

"Marco, don't do this we can work this out. It doesn't have to end like this." Will's figure stood strong and tall, he didn't back down. I don't think he knows how to do that anyway. I looked into his eyes and immediately lost myself in them once again. They were fierce but at the same time you could still see the caring Will in there. I know I shouldn't have been thinking like that at the moment but I had to, I needed to be comforted and be given strength and Will's eyes could do that. I took a step forward my eyes glued to Marco waiting for his next move.

Wait, that was what we did the most.

"Elle, how many times do I have to do you to leave?" He wasn't looking at me but I could tell all his attention was on me. Trust me my legs were screaming and begging me to leave but how would I live with the pain and regret of leaving the boy I love to face this alone. No I couldn't do that, I won't go that low. And eventually he would just have to deal with that.

Yeah, I think I could consider myself stubborn.

"You don't have to say it Will because trust me I won't leave you alone. Not now, not ever. So please Will, let me stay" I walked beside him and slipped my hands into his. This time he turned his head towards me, I blushed slightly. His eyes were so intense and they dug into mine. He quickly turned his head back to Marco but that one-second our eyes shared was enough to make my heart soar. I saw his eyes soften just a bit and he whispered quietly so only I could hear.

"Fine." His grip tightened as we both slowly started to make our way towards Marco. We stood a few feet away from each other. The cold hit me hard and a shiver was sent down my body. I used my free hand to hold myself. We stayed there in that position not moving and not speaking; the only sound that could be heard was the wind brushing against the trees. It was hard to realize what a deadly situation I had gotten into and frankly I don't think it bothered me much. Will's hand warmed me and made me remember what light was while being in such a dark place.

If Will wasn't there I don't think I would have faced Marco like I did.

Marco took a deep breath in and finally said, "I'm tired of waiting, lets finish this." Will and me both straightened our bodies. I admit not being afraid of the darkness; in fact I welcomed it with arms wide open. Now was not the time to pull down Will with my weakness. So I waited patiently next to Will, hand in hand, our hearts entwined. I wanted so strongly to protect the boy standing next to be even if it cost me my life.

My mind was out of place but my heart was in order.

"I have only one bullet Will and it has your name written all over it." Marco smirked as he pointed the gun at Will "My my, who would have thought you would end like this." This time he broke out laughing "If only you could see the look on your face, oh god I wish I had a camera!" Marco stopped laughing and started to slowly raise his head. Psychotic, that's the only word to describe the look in his eyes. It scared me to look into them so I put my head down. If I looked in those eyes all the strength I gained would be lost and what would I do then?

"Elle, don't be afraid. I'm here with you." I looked up at Will, his eyes were glowing and the moonlight gave them a misty shine. I gave a weak smile and let out a sigh. Yeah I was ok, just being stupid. I looked up and locked eyes with Marco. He gave a sly grin "Here I go."

"Hey Elle, give me the sword." Will whispered in my ear. I looked at him with curious eyes but did what he asked and passed him the sword. I looked at him again and he gave me a quick nod before saying "Elle, I'm sorry." I didn't realize what happened until my body hit the floor with a thud. I winced from the pain that shot through my body. Will had pushed me! He pushed me so he could face Marco by himself without me getting hurt! I wasn't by his side anymore, I wasn't even close to being by him, I was on the sidelines of a war.

I won't take this.

I slowly started to get up, my body was sore and my legs were a bit scratched up from the fall but that didn't stop me. I wiped myself off and looked towards the two boys. They both faced each other and still had their eyes glued to each other. None of them had noticed me get up because they were still conversing as if I was knocked out cold on the floor. I couldn't hear them due to the fact that the wind had picked up. All I saw was Will with an angry expression slapped across his face and shaking violently. Marco was just looking at him with the biggest smirk I've ever seen on his face. Marco began to speak and I only got to catch his last three words "Lets finish this." I saw movement in his hand, he was about to pull the trigger, and Will was about to die! Will just stood there with his hands hanging loosely at sides. A loud boom filled the tight air.

No, not yet Will!

I really didn't bother thinking so I can't explain what I did because like I said my mind was turned off. My brain wasn't in control; the only thing that I was really listening to was my heart. It was the only thing I could really hear as I ran towards Will. My feet took me as fast as they could to the boy I loved and the bullet that was speeding towards him. Time seemed to stop when I finally reached him. He looked at me, his eyes filled with fear but I didn't look back at him. I couldn't, I didn't want to be heartbroken during my last breath. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him aside I heard him scream my name as he tried to hold on to my hand as he fell but I had already turned around to face Marco. I stood there for a moment until it hit me. I brought my hand to my mouth and gave out a loud cough. It didn't feel right though because I felt something dripping from my hand. I looked at my hand to find it covered in blood; I dropped my hands to my side as I stared wide-eyed at Marco. He stood there as pale and still as a statue.

One bullet, now it was wasted, and Will wouldn't die now.

I could have smiled except that an agonizing pain had filled my entire body. I felt as if I was on fire. I brought my hand to my chest and let out a loud gasp. I felt my legs give out and my knees hit the cold hard floor, my hand still holding on to my shirt. My breathing began to slow down and my vision started to blur. I looked towards the sky while the ground came up to meet the side of my face. The floor was so cold and wet; it made me wish I were at home, on my raft, by spider rock.

Who would make sure that Mom didn't kill any innocent animals?

I heard someone sob beside me and soon after my name was whispered. I tried my best to look at the person carrying that voice but moving only made my body hurt. Then I felt a hand gently slip under my body. Before I could blink I was on my back on someone's lap. I looked up to see pool-blue eyes staring at me with a pained expression.

I smiled "Will…" Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. It made me sad to see him like this, so broken, so weak, and so miserable. "Will, listen to me, please." He eyes bore into mine once again and I could feel my body getting warm.

Even in death he could show me light.

"The sword Will, with the sword you can beat him. The King cannot die." It was a miracle I was even talking, even if it was just barely a whisper. Will looked at me; I could tell he was scared. I felt his hands shake as he held on to me, as he held on to my life. He gave a small nod and slowly his tears started to fall on my face. They were warm and comforting, befitting for him. My eyes softened as I looked at him cry. I brought my hand to his cheek.

"Hey now, don't be like that. It's not over." He looked at me and finally broke down letting all his tears flow freely. They fell and eventually mixed with the first raindrops that also fell from the sky.

"B-But Elle y-your dying and y-your never coming b-back…" I gave a soft laugh and looked at the sky. I loved how the rain felt on my face, it was if they skies were crying, just for me.

It's a peaceful way to go.

"Your wrong Will. I'll never leave you, I'll always be by your side," I smiled at him "until the end of time." I'll always remember Will's eyes when I said this because the love they held made me feel as if I was on cloud nine. It made me know I could leave my heart with this boy. But most of all it made me know that his heart was mine and it would stay that way, forever.

He gave me a smile and stroked my cheek; I couldn't help but smile back. I could hear sirens near by and now anytime soon the cops could be here. But it didn't matter anymore, by now my breathing was weak and my body was numb. I knew my time was about to be up and I couldn't leave without saying what had to be said.

"Will I need you to tell everyone I love them and that I'll see them all soon." He nodded "and Will," I gave a cough and struggled to take in air. Will looked at me with frightened eyes "Elle? Elle!" I regained control of my breathing and was able to speak again.

I grabbed his hand "Will, I'll be waiting for you at the break of dawn, by the lake, at Avalon." I locked my fading brown eyes with his pool-blue ones and managed to whisper, "Until then Will, goodnight."

He gave me a weak smile and kissed me on my forehead, "Goodnight, Elle."

And just like that, I was gone.

I watched him cry at my funeral, I stood next to him at his wedding, and I saw him grow into a wonderful man. A strong, kind, loving, and successful man that never ceased to amaze me. He cried sometimes but I would always hold him until he his tears dried. I kept him safe and protected him from the dangers that surrounded him. He would always cry out my name when he was miserable because he knew I would make things better. I looked over his children and even his wife. They were a beautiful family and I gladly let them have me as their guardian angel. I even sat down with the children, as he would tell them stories about the girl who saved his life and his heart. They even called me "Elle", saying to their father that they felt as if they knew me. He would smile knowing very well why they thought that. As they grew older they asked him why I hadn't ever come to visit them. He answered sadly that I had passed on many years ago but was always with them no matter what. And that just because they couldn't see me didn't mean that I wasn't there. Then they cried because they couldn't understand why such a nice girl was taken away. I grew to love them all and couldn't help but feel as if they were my family in a way. They were all happy for a time until his wife left him and took their children as well. He cried, he broke down, but not once did he cry for my help. I felt hopeless but I knew I had to be strong so that when he did call for me I would be ready. Days turned into months and months turned into years and he never did call for me again. I was patient with him and looked forward to the day where he would say that one simple word again. So I waited even if it made my heart break and I still watched over him even if he didn't want me to. I waited 60 years to hear my name be called and when it was said I was being asked for forgiveness.

"Daddy, I don't want you to leave yet." A beautiful young blue-eyed woman stroked the man's hand gently.

"Dad, they can help you! Just take the offer they've given you!" A young man stood on the opposite side of girl. He was the spitting image of the man. They stood in silence waiting for the old man's reply. All they got was a soft chuckle and a simple "No." They all stared wide-eyed at him.

"B-But Daddy why!?" The girl had jumped to her feet, tears flowing from her eyes. The young man walked over to her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Adara," The old man looked at her "you remember the story I used to tell you guys when you were small?" She wiped her eyes and turned her gaze towards her father. The boy shifted impatiently and let out a sigh.

"Dad don't waste your breath on stupid stories. They don't matter anymo-" The boy stopped talking as soon as he saw his fathers eyes. They gleamed as the light reflected off of them and it seemed as if he was in a completely different world. Like he was being hypnotized by something that could only be seen by him. Nervousness flashed across the boys eyes and he whispered "Dad?"

The old man turned his head to face his two children with that same dreamy gleam in his eyes "Jalal, Adara." His children gave all their attention to him. "There was more to that story but you were to young to understand it all so I thought I'd save the rest for the right time." He gave a small cough "And I would say now is the right moment. On that day an angel saved my life in exchange for hers."

Jalal cut in, "And from that day you would never be the same again."

"Ah, but you see there was something else that had to be exchanged that day." His children looked at him curiously. His eyes shined even more brightly, "Our hearts. She took mine and she left hers with me. And believe me when I said say this. No woman, not even your mother, has been able to win my heart and keep it forever. None except that one girl."

"Elle." Adara whispered.

The man nodded, "Yes."

"So you see why I must go. She's waiting for me and I'd rather not be late for our reunion." He chuckled once more, "And plus, I'm sure Avalon wants their king back." His children looked at him tears threatening to fall out of both their eyes.

The man lifted his hand and it placed on his heart "What time is it?" His pool-blue eyes beginning to fade.

Both his children grabbed one of his hands "It's 3 in the morning." Jalal whispered. Adara began to cry once more, letting her tears fall freely on the blanket covering their father.

The man gripped his children's hands tightly "I'll be waiting for you at the break of dawn, by the lake, at Avalon." He recited. The sides of his lips slowly began to rise up until they revealed a breathtaking smile. One that only pure happiness can make. His children took notice of it and their spirits were lifted up. He looked at them, smile still in place, and whispered. "Remember Jalal, Adara, you will always be my beloveds. Stay strong, in mind and in heart and never forget that I will always be with you no matter what. Don't go looking for me, just call my name and I'll walk by your side. Forever and always. Live long and always remember what love is." He gazed lovingly at them both and tears began to form in his eyes. "You know I thank God everyday for giving me such beautiful children. I love you both so much. Please remember that I'll always be here for you." He brought his hands up; his children came to him to give him their last hugs.

"Daddy, I love you and I can't wait to see you in the morning." Adara whispered into his shoulder. "In a new light daddy. You can tell us stories again and Elle can be there to listen to them too." She released him and kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight, Daddy." He smiled brightly at her; she nodded and let Jalal come to him. For the first few moments he sobbed quietly into his shoulder. The man just held him tightly and patted his back softly.

"Dad, thank you for everything. I love you and hope that where your going is peaceful. I wish I could make you stay but that would only be selfish of me. I know now that this world is not for you. Your place is with Elle. So please wait for us Dad." He began to rise up, "Goodnight, Daddy."

The man smiled at his children and held on to both their hands "Goodnight my angels." They both smiled at him as his pool-blue eyes began to lose their gleam. "I will see you in the morning." He slowly closed his eyes and thought to himself.

_Elle forgive me for turning my back on you, hurting you, but most of all for pushing you away. So I ask of you, please accept me Elle even though I acted cruel towards you. I want so badly to hold you and to see that smile again. The one thing that has never left my heart or mind. Take me to the place that I've dreamed of. I'm getting so tired and I just need somewhere to begin. I'm losing time and I need something to rely on. So please will you let me into that secret place that only we know because Elle I'm ready to see you again._

And with one last breath he was gone.

He shifted slightly and felt his leg brush against something soft. He let out a rather loud yawn and rubbed his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings. He looked around and his eyes immediately flew wide open, because you know a hospital bed to a forest is a pretty big change. He stood up and began to slowly walk towards the forest. It was heavily packed with wild trees and only had one path leading out of it. Birds were chirping loudly and the leaves around him rustled as if trying to confuse him. Searching the area around him he noticed he had been sleeping on a quilted blanket that had knights and horses knitted everywhere on it. He stood there for a few moments taking everything in. He recalled his life, his accomplishments, and then finally his dying day. Putting them all together one by one he began to smile. There was only one place he could be at right now.

_Avalon._

He looked towards the sky and noticed it was still dark but had a small bright light quickly making its way up the sky. Dawn was approaching fast and he had no time to waste, he had someone waiting for him and he didn't want to disappoint her any further then he already has. So he ran and ran even if the path ahead of him held uncertainty he didn't care, all he wanted was to see her face and that smile of hers. That was what kept him going. The path went on for what seemed like forever. It had twist and turns and sometimes separated into other paths. He didn't pay much attention though; the only thing that he listened to was the beating heart he could hear. It wasn't his heart; it was hers, calling his name and leading the way. The sky was getting lighter with each step he took but the heartbeat was getting louder with every step he took as well. Then finally a misty lake came into the clearing, its waters shining as the sky reflected off of it. He ran up to the edge of the water and fell on his knees, his legs would not move for him anymore. Taking in air through quick gasps he looked at his reflection. Will toppled backwards and his face twisted with confusion. He caught his breath and looked at himself again. He looked as if he was 20 years old again. Bringing his hands to his face he felt his skin and looked at his hands. He felt nothing but smooth, unwrinkled skin beneath his fingertips.

He chuckled "So I guess this comes with the trip to Avalon." He looked at himself some more until he noticed the fog was starting to clear and something had come into site. Will squinted to see what was floating towards him; it looked like a huge lily pad with something white lying on top of it. Curiosity soon took over him and he found himself diving into the clear blue waters of the lake, it felt like heaven when the water fully engulfed him. It was warm and comforted him, he wanted to stay under the soothing waters forever and could have but something had bumped into him. He lifted his head out of the water and turned his attention towards the object that had hit him. He recognized it as the giant lily pad that been floating far off into the lake before he had jumped into it. He looked at it some more and then finally he rested his eyes on the white lump that was on the lily pad.

"I wonder what it could be." Will whispered to himself. He swam to the side where the white lump laid but quickly stopped when it had moved slightly. He quietly floated towards it and noticed it wasn't a white lump but rather a sleeping girl that was curled up into a ball. She looked young, about the age Will was at the moment. She had a white long dress that flowed everywhere along the lily pad and long brown hair that fell gracefully over her shoulders, the tips touching the surface of the water. Her face was the most hypnotizing part of all, Will couldn't help but admire it.

Will rested his head on the lily pad and stared in awe at the beautiful angel resting in front of him. She seemed vaguely familiar and Will couldn't help but think that he knew her in some way. He lifted his hand and reached out towards the young woman's face, he couldn't stop himself, it was if he needed to do this. As soon as his fingertips touched her soft skin images flashed across his mind. The first time he met her, the laughs they shared, their first kiss, her dying body, and lastly that smile of hers. He gasped and pushed himself from the lily pad making it shake violently, almost causing the girl to fall into the lake. He held his breath and froze, waiting for the girl's reaction. She let out a moan indicating that she was pretty upset about being woken up. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up stretching her arms. She let out a loud yawn and Will could hear her mumble.

"You would think that as The Lady of the Lake I would be able to rest peacefully, on MY lake." She let out a sigh and began to look around the lily pad to see what had disturbed her peaceful sleep. She searched around and eventually her eyes landed on Will. She stared at him for a moment, her mouth wide closed into a thin line, and her brow scrunched with confusion.

"Elle…" Will said softly. He swam towards her slowly, unsure of how to approach her.

She looked at him for another second and her features began to harden. Then her bottom lip began to tremble, her big brown eyes were clouded with a feeling Will could not read and tears slowly started to fall. He reached the edge of the lily pad and held out his hand waiting and hoping she would reach out for him as well. But she just sat there, tears still falling, her eyes still clouded, and her arms still at her sides. It scared Will to see her like this, was this rejection? Has she already moved on? He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Elle it's me Will…" Still no reaction.

"Listen Elle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to cause you pain. I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid to leave you behind like that. I wasn't thinking at all. I was just hurting so much and I thought I could live all by myself but then the pain just so much stronger. I couldn't live a day without drowning in my regrets and misery. And then I thought that you would never come back foe me even if I did cry out your name. Words can't describe the pain I felt when I thought you had left me," He gave himself a pity laugh. "But I must had deserved it." He looked down and whispered, "It took me so long to realize that I need you. So I can understand if you have anything grudges against me but I need to know the answer to this question." His voice quivered with uncertainty "Elle, will you please forgive me?" He looked up expecting to see that Elle was already gone and had left during the middle of his apology, not being able to stand such a fake person but no she was still there, like always. And she had that smile on her face, the one that made his heart soar into the heavens, and the one that made him so grateful that he had her in his life. She looked at him and started to scoot towards him, Will was expecting for his hand to be grabbed but instead she had threw her arms around him and whispered, "I've waiting for what seemed like forever." He was stunned for a second but quickly wrapped his arms around her; it felt unbelievable to finally be holding her in his arms. He breathed the scent that had been gone for so long and remembered all the memories they held together. He tightened his grip around her waist and noticed that the sun had come up.

"Hey, Elle" She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice made his heart flutter and made his ears tingle. He looked at her once more before pointing towards the morning sky.

"Good morning." He smiled at her taking her in his arms once more. They stayed like that for a long time. Remembering old memories and making new ones, taking in each other's presence and never letting go.

---------

I cleared my throat and looked at the little children sitting before me. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes were clouded with tears. I looked at them fondly and stood up.

"Hey now no need to be sad." I placed my hand on one of the children's head. They looked up at me and I bent down so I could be at their level. "Why all the long faces?" It took them a while to answer to since they were all trying their best to wipe their tears away.

"My L-Lady, that story was so sad and beautiful." One girl managed to whisper. "I can't believe that can actually happen. Its like a fairy tale!" All the children agreed with very loud a "Yeah!".

I stood up and I looked towards the sky "Anyone can have a fairy tale ending you just have to work hard for it and when you finally get hold of it never let it go." I smiled at them but all I got was tiny gasps in return.

Ok, did I have something in my teeth?

I looked at them all curiously but they paid no attention to me. They were all scrambling to their feet and when they all managed to get up they all bowed. I let out a small sigh knowing very well who had come.

"Elle." Said a strong but kind voice behind me.

I turned around quickly to face the man that had interrupted my story telling. I'm pretty sure he could see the irritation in my eyes because he suddenly got nervous "B-bad time?" I walked forward to him, placing my pointing finger on his chest.

"You are supposed to be at the castle doing your job. My dearest King." He looked at me with such confusion in his eyes I couldn't help but start laughing. The children all giggled and ran off whispering "Lets leave them and play some tag elsewhere."

I laughed some more until I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked up only to get lost in those pool-blue eyes of his. I stopped laughing and my gaze softened; he was so hypnotizing.

"I'll go back but only on one condition." I nodded allowing him to continue. "Come back with me." It wasn't a question and he wasn't expecting anything close to a no. It was a command and he expected it to be followed. I looked at him for a few more moments and then gave a small laugh.

"Of course my King." He pouted his lip slightly letting out an irritated sigh. I rolled my eyes and added "I mean yes I'll come, Will." He gave me one of his heart melting smiles and let me go. I straightened myself up and began walking towards the castle. I noticed that Will hadn't been walking with me so I turned to see where he was. He was standing behind me, his hand extended, and I knew what he wanted. I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his and then we walked together hand in hand towards the castle.

"Elle?" Will whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I turned my head towards him and stared at him with my brown eyes wide open. He was smiling and looking ahead.

I broke out into a smile as well and turned my head to face the path ahead of us. "I love you too." I felt our heartbeats become one as we walked.

And after that I'm pretty sure we had a happy ending.


End file.
